


Maniac | Thanos

by thorsthot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsthot/pseuds/thorsthot
Summary: shameless and rough smut :)
Relationships: Thanos (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68
Collections: ☆⋆ words of the mad titan ⋆☆





	Maniac | Thanos

“It’s alright little one.” He began to pat your head, moving hair from your face. “You can do it.”

You looked up at him for a split second, your eyes flickering back down to his cock. You squeezed your eyes shut as you attempted to take all of him in your mouth. You choked through your attempts, but all that was in your mouth was his tip. Your spit was dripping from his cock and onto your chest. He grabbed and pulled on your hair, as his hips attempted to fuck into your mouth. Tears were hot and peering from your eyes as you mouth widened in an attempt to take all of him.

“Useless.” He said, yanking you off of his cock. “You want to please me, don’t you?”

You nodded at him. He returned a smile, grabbing you with one arm. Walking towards the bed and throwing you down. His hands spread your legs like butter, as he knelt down to you. He rubbed his cock over your clit, making you shiver and moan. He slapped his cock over your pussy, causing you to cry out obscenities. He thrusts up, not inside of you, no. But over your stomach, showing you how big he was compared to your small frame. After all, he is about 8 feet tall so he makes everyone feel little.

His cock reached just under your breasts. Making you feel nervous about how this would go. Your back arched as you attempted to claw at him for teasing you. But he just laughed at your neediness, watching as your horniness got the best of you. “Please..”

That’s all it took. A simple please, showing him that you’ll fully conform to him. He took no longer, pushing his cock into your wetness. He began to stretch you out with a mixture of both pain and pleasure. Excitement coursed through your veins as he sank deeper into you. He reached a halt, though not fully inside of you. But if he actually wanted to, he’d fill you up in a means of overstimulation, only causing you to more.

Your mouth fell agape as his thumb brushed over your clit. “Can you take me, little one?”

You weren’t sure what to say. Whether a yes or a no, you weren’t sure either way. You couldn’t speak, not even muster up a moan. Your toes were curled and it was like your body was in the constant state at the peak of an orgasm. An orgasm that you couldn’t overcome and he hadn’t even moved, he’s just perfectly stilled inside of you.

He slid out of you, though not completely. Your eyes dulling closed as you moaned out at the feeling. He slowly slid back into you, attempting to stretch you out more, getting you ready for him. You cried out at the feeling, your juices covering his cock in a vocal manner. He moved the hand that was once grazing over your clit and put his fingers into your mouth. His pointer and middle fingers thrusting inside of your mouth, causing you to choke and mutter on your own saliva.

His begins to thrust into you at a slightly faster pacing at this point. You feel yourself loosen under him and he takes no more time to slid more of his cock into you. Your moans bouncing off the walls because of the thickness of him. He fucked you in ways you couldn’t even imagine getting fucked. He, of course, was bigger than anyone you’d been with. A because of that, he constantly brushed over your g spot, making you feel an abundance of pleasure all at once.

You couldn’t look at him, no. You eyes practically sewn shut as you attempted to take all of him inside of you. His large left hand, the one he uses for the gauntlet, placed firmly on your waist. He looked down at your soaking pussy, seeing himself going in and out of you. Something that honestly made him grow harder and his breathing get heavier. Watching the bump in your stomach grow from his cock.

“Look at that, little one.” You could barely hear him from your mind signaling off alerts and your constant moaning.

He didn’t get the immediate response that he wanted from you. Taking his fingers out of your mouth, and wrapping his hand around your throat, lightly. You bit your lip, and he concluded that as a sign to grip tighter. He pulled you up by your neck, practically folding you, though it felt amazing on your part. “Look at what I do to you.”

Your eyes opened and you immediately looked down; seeing the bulge beneath you. You choked out a moan and he lifted your head to look at him. You looked him in the eyes, though yours threatened to close. Maybe it was because of his grip at your neck, or maybe the pleasure of his dick. You couldn’t tell. But something about it captivated you and sent off mass amounts of stimulation throughout your body.

Not even ten minutes and you were already clenching around him. Your body felt weak and limp, though he held you up so he could do all the work. He continued to rock you up and down his cock, only by his hand on your throat. “Don’t come yet.”

You couldn’t even respond. Your wetness dripping around his cock, making you tremble. He stretched you out further, now halfway sheathed inside of you. It was all so much, feeling like he was nudging at your heart with his dick. Regardless of him gently rocking you onto his dick, the thrusts were still impactful. You could come at any moment from the on the spot hitting of your g spot. Your moans were spiraling out of control as you were getting close to your release.

Your heart beating rapidly, legs shaking while sweat seeped from your forehead. You were close and he wasn’t. Although he knew of your urge to come, he’s not going to let you. And you know what happens when you come without his permission. But the power overcame you, mouth agape, with tears streaming hot from your eyes. It was so good. And the extra pleasure was added when your walls tightened around him. Your body shook and you let out a cry.

His eyebrows furred at you for disobeying his orders. You could feel him burning holes into you, but you didn’t care. All that mattered at this point in time is you coming. That familiar, pleasurable sensation grew like fire within you. You continued to rock yourself onto his cock to get the most out of it, as he stilled inside you. You continued to send yourself over the edge. Your hands planted firmly on his shoulders. His hand still around your throat, though lightly.

“Fuck,” You exclaimed, trying to calm yourself. Body still jolting a bit because you didn’t want to stop. You were in for a long night, you knew it.

“You just couldn’t control yourself, could you, little one?” He asks you sincerely.

You look down, shaking your head. He turns you around, dick still inside you, placing you down on your hands and knees. Smacking your ass, he thrusts deeper inside of you. “I hope you’re ready.”


End file.
